Tales of the Darkyn: Honey and Cherries Ignite
by Avelina Craven
Summary: After surviving a brutal attack, Lakena Black; a Kynling -one of the three youngest Kyn otherwise known as Kynlings- has developed a certain relationship with Richard Tremayne, High Lord of the Darkyn. This is for him Read and Reveiw, please.
1. Willingly

Tales of the Darkyn

Honey and Cherries Ignite

Chapter One: Willingly

"For once, I am willing, so quit being stubborn and take it! We both know you'll die if you don't!"

"No! I hurt you once already, and I have not been forgiven. I will hurt you again, I fear. For the last time, I refuse to "

"This time, you are the one who has no say!"

Lakena had the High Lord of the Darkyn on his knees in a heartbeat, before any of the others could move.

"Lakena, do not be foolish! Now is not the time-" Richard Tremayne began to growl, but Lakena cut him off again.

"Richard! Quit being childish! I know you have not fed in a long while, even though the rest of us have gone through great lengths to make sure that you have! You've been so caught up in your work that you have not tasted a drop of blood in the past few days!"

Watching helplessly as Lakena manhandled Richard was Korvel, Alex, Michael, Elaine, Robin, and Aedan. They were amazed that Richard had not grabbed her himself and shaken her like a maraca, for Lakena was being extremely dangerous. Yet, he only let himself be treated this way by the young woman who held a power over him that no one could place.

She had literally brought this man, who was twice her size, down to his knees (literally), in a matter of moments.

"Ach, lassie, you cannae force him ta " Lakena cut off Aedan's calm words.

"I can because it's for his benefit, and it's the only way to get him to do it!"

"It's too dangerous, Kena. You have to stop," Robin spoke this time, and took a few steps forward, but Richard held up a hand, making the man pause.

"All is well, Locksley." he whispered, never taking his eyes from Lakena's face.

Michael furrowed his brow. "But, my lord "

"Leave us. All of you." This was a command.

"What? Hell, no!" Alex protested almost immediately, and Korvel abruptly rejected the idea.

"Milord, my job is "

"To do as I say. Leave us. Now."

Elaine begrudgingly dragged Korvel from the office, but voiced that he would stand guard just outside the door should he be needed. Aedan, protruding his calming scent of Heather over the group, if only to keep them calm, gingerly pulled Robin behind him after Alex and Michael.


	2. Force Fed

Tales of the Darkyn

Honey and Cherries Ignite

Chapter Two: Force Fed

Once they were alone, Richard sighed, but did not move.

"I cannot, if only to save you from the pain and myself from the self-loathing of causing that pain."

"Richard Tremayne, you will not hurt me."

"You are too sure, love. How do you know?"

"Because I know you. I know that you will not hurt me. But if you do, I would understand that it would be necessary." Richard was shaking his head even before he finished speaking.

"I will hurt you, Lakena. You will not push me on this, please." He began to stand, but she pushed him back onto his knees, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"No. You will not move from this spot until you feed from me, Richard." Her tone was commanding, chin held high, beautifully silver eyes challenging, and Richard could not help but give a small smile in acceptance. And his proposal was soon voiced.

"I would very much like to see you keep me here."

"You asked for it." was all Lakena said as the sweet scent of Honey spread through the air. She knew that her scent was addictive enough to the Kyn High Lord.

Richard conceived Lakena's notions, but was too late. The girl had pulled his head back and put her wrist to her mouth, biting hard before placing it at Richard's own lips. He barely had enough time to fathom what she was doing before he tasted her blood on his tongue.

Reason and control flew out the window as he groaned, and, wrapping one arm around Lakena's waist in a vice-like grip and holding her wrist to his mouth, he bit down. Hard.

Lakena gave a cry and jumped at his bite, starting as she felt his cool fangs slide into her.


	3. Growing Urges

Tales of the Darkyn

Honey and Cherries Ignite

Chapter Three: Growing Urges

Korvel paced the floor outside of Richard's office door, itching to burst into the room and drag him away from the girl before he lost his control. Korvel could smell the Honey, and knew Richard would indeed lose it soon.

"You are worrying me, Seneschal." Elaine said in her cool, French accent.

"And you are not? How can I not be, after what he did to her those weeks ago, _**tresora**_?"

"I am worried, Korvel. One would be foolish not to be. But we can do nothing about it until Richard bids us enter. And something tells me he will not do that until tomorrow night."

Korvel stopped pacing and sighed heavily, leaning against the wall opposite the door as he glared at it. He had ordered all other guards away from this hall and the surrounding, but still to stay close by.

"She is but the Lion's toy, and nothing more." Elaine said abruptly, and Korvel watched, angry, as she walked away.

Lakena began to feel a bit dizzy as Richard drank from her wrist, and she leaned slightly into him, shuddering.

"Does that feel good?" Richard's growl rose to her ears and she felt herself flush as another shudder came over her.

"Y-yes..." she closed her eyes as he kneaded her side, careful of her scars, and licked her wrist slowly.

"So good..." she said, her voice shaking along with her body. Lakena bit her lip and fought off a moan.

On his knees, Richard's head came up to her bosom, and his cool breath on Lakena's skin made her shudder even more, especially with she felt it glide along the first of the three still-tender scars he had given her those weeks ago.

"So sweet...your blood is even more tantalizing than I remember..." Richard groaned, his tongue flicking out to trail along her wrist. This time Lakena let out her moan, her cheeks blooming and her eyes dropping to half-mast.

Richard withheld the urge to yank her to him and expose her neck to his aching lips and teeth and tongue. She would let out a lot more than moans then, he was sure of it. All he needed to do was make her fully submit to him.

The last time he had tasted her blood, he could not stop tasting, could not stop biting deeper, too hard, too fast. And he did not wish to dwell on those other horrendous acts he had committed upon this angel's body. The puckered, pink scars he had left were proof enough of what he had done to her.

His tongue ran over her now-red wrist once more, slowly licking up the blood spilled. Lakena let out another moan and gripped his shoulder, knowing that if he kept this up, she would practically fall into him. Her skin was flushed and her breath was already coming in small gasps as Richard's hands roamed.

"That's it, love." Richard ducked his head and to the tops of Lakena's breasts and running his tongue over the showing mounds and her tender scar.

"Richard!" Lakena moaned, letting her head fall back as he tasted her skin.

He knew it more the likely was not right, but if Lakena had reacted like this to his tasting of one scar marring her breast, he could not wait to taste the other just missing her nipple.


	4. Love, Forgiveness, and Old Wounds

Tales of the Darkyn

Honey and Cherries Ignite

Chapter Four: Love, Forgiveness, and Old Wounds

Korvel grounded his teeth as he heard the girl cry his master's name. Richard was playing with fire, and damn well knew what would happen if he lost control of his bloodlust again.

The High Lord's Seneschal imagined his master toppling the girl to the floor and pinning her there. She had only meant to feed him with her wrist, but Richard had wanted more than that, of course. He had always wanted more from the moment he had layed shadowed eyes upon her.

Just the scent of her, ripe and honeyed, was making him crave to possess every inch of her body, be it with claw, fang, or tongue. He wanted to taste her blood again, wanted to tear her clothes from her body and feast on her. He had voiced as much to Korvel, whom he had trusted with his secret the moment they had taken up arms against Cyprien when he had come to reclaim his _**sygkenis**_.

Richard trusted Korvel to keep his secrets and life secure, and those of whom he loved and trusted. But Korvel knew this was something more than a hidden lust, love, or trust. This is something darker that he had felt for Lakena. Something deep and shadowed. Korvel was afraid to be revealed to what it could possibly be.

He was setting her body on fire, and she could not put out the flames.

Lakena had not wanted it to go this far, but a voice in the back of her mind told her that she wanted Richard wanted to hold her, touch her like he never would, and something forced her to stay and not run from the room the moment his arm wrapped around her.

His tongue tasted and licked her skin, and that only made the fire worse, especially as his tongue slid along her scar. Lakena knew she could not hold back for much longer, and for once, she did not care. But she knew she should, and she was afraid of Richard losing it again.

"Richard, t-that's enough, I t-think..." Richard groaned in protest, his hands kneading her thighs and turning her legs to jelly. Lakena gasped as she fell into him, a gleam of triumph piercing Richard's gaze as he took a hold of her and molded her sweetly trembling body to his.

"I told you that you would not get the better of me, woman."

Her body slid down his front, and she was brought to her own knees. His gaze took in her appearance: from pale with anger to rose with pleasure, her cheeks were flushed to a sweet pink he would not wait to kiss. He felt her shaking against him and knew he was wearing her down. Just a little more and then she will be yours, he said to himself as he leaned in on her. She moaned, clutching his shirt as though it were the only thing keeping her from fully depending on his support to hold her up.

He is wining, and he knows it, she thought as she glanced up at him. But I can still fight while I can.

"N-no...you can't " This time, Richard cut her off.

"Can't what? Do this?" He had her on her back in an instant, blanketing her with his own body, trapping her with his big hands on either side of her face. Belatedly, she let out a gasp and blushed.

"I beg of you, Lakena," Richard's teasing gaze cooled down to one with sorrow.

"Let me make it all up to you. Let me earn your trust back. Let me earn your..." He was about to say 'love', but he realized he had not deserved it yet. Instead, he remained silent as he took her wrist and kissed the two small marks he had left there. Underneath him, he felt her body shake again, and, as he looked at her face, he started.

She was crying; her cheeks were still flushed, but she was crying nonetheless.

"My what? Say it." she demanded, and Richard watched as tears welled and spilled over, and he ducked his head.

"Your...your love. I want to earn it," he whispered. "but I do not deserve it. Forgive me."

Lakena let out a sob as he sat up and pulled her up with him, lifting her in his arms.

"Korvel, please take her." he requested, knowing his Seneschal was stalking outside his door. His face remained expressionless as he strode in, voicing nothing. He merely nodded to his master, took the crying girl into his own arms, and did his master's bidding.


	5. Blood and Lust

Tales of the Darkyn

Honey and Cherries Ignite

Chapter Five: Blood and Lust

Early into the morning, Richard watched as Lakena's chest rose and fell slowly as she slept. In his own rooms, he had watched the monitors connected through to the hidden cameras in her room as she cried her heart out after Korvel left her, and she had been crying for hours afterward. It was clear, as he could easily see her cheeks shining with shed tears, that the girl had cried herself to sleep. Richard had only now worked up the courage to make his way to her rooms through the passages from his office and now stood watch over her from the entryway.

Sighing heavily, Richard shook his head and turned to go when movement and her voice behind him made him pause.

"You should not have to earn something you already have and deserve, Richard." Lakena's voice was a bit hoarse from crying, and, as he turned around, she slipped from the bed and moved to his side.

He was afraid to ask what she meant, but he already knew.

"Lakena, after what I did, I do not deserve anything from you but pain and hate."

"Hush," she said softly, raising a hand to caress his scratchy cheek. She could see that this was taking its toll on him, as he had not been good to himself lately. He was slightly flushed, but that was only because he had fed from her. In her opinion, he pretty much looked like Joe Manganiello, but paler. A whole hell of a lot paler.

"Do you need more blood?" she asked timidly, wiping at her cheek.

"No." he said too quickly and turned to move back down the passageway.

"Richard." Lakena's tone was reproachful. "Stop lying to me. You need enough blood to keep you well. And you are not well."

"I am fine, Lakena. I need no more from you."

"Are you seriously going to argue with me _**again**_?"

"There is nothing to argue about."

"You're right. So take the blood." he could see her move her hair to one side of her neck in the corner of his eye.

"Must you insist on patronizing me about this? I only took the blood earlier because you would not let me go, woman!" he growled.

"Will you stop being stupid and take it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"How many times must I tell you? Do not push me!" he spun on her.

"Well too late!" she huffed back.

The scent of smoking cherries and honey grew heavier in the air as the pair became angrier and angrier.

"Take the blood, Richard. You need more!" Lakena shot at him.

"Do. Not. Push. Me." His eyes turned to red slits as he turned fully to extend to his full height, but she would not be scared into submission, knowing that it was only a tactic to intimidate her.

"Take it." She demanded, reaching out to pull him further into the room.

"I'm lot letting you go until you " Lakena abruptly let out a cry as Richard lashed out at her. Hauling her into the passage, he backed her roughly against the cold stonewall.

"I am a monster, but you refuse to see it, you stupid woman!" She cried out again as he shook her hard and lifted her long the wall, bring her to eye-level with him.

"You want me to take your blood? Fine."

Lakena barely had time to take a breathe before Richard tilted her head up and sank long fangs into her neck. Gasping, Lakena latched onto him and wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her into her room, sucking at her throat.


End file.
